warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon Star
Falcon star (or known as Falcon_star, normally nicknamed, Falcon) is the programmer of Warrior Cats Untold Tales. History Noticing the lack of suitable Warriors games, Falcon star decided to make his own with his three years of programming experience. His inspiration and best fan was his sister, who has only shown her face at the Memorial Day Multiplayer Day. He once almost thought of quitting the game, with less than 100 plays when he uploaded the game to Yoyogames. However, Falcon went on and made what is today, the Warrior Cats Untold Tales we know and love. Promoting the Game Falcon created a forum thread many times on the official Warrior Cats and Seekers message boards. However, it was deleted and moved often, most notably to the Art Forum. He then made a Weebly-hosted site, http://warriorcatsuntoldtales.weebly.com . He was then interviewed by Loveleaf, who had an unofficial Warriors newspaper. After a while, the idea came to make a wiki. Falcon star made the wiki, although for the official Message board's rules, we are not allowed to have outside links, so it was referred to as, "The Informational Guide That Anyone Can Edit." Interview with Falcon star Interview by Loveleaf. Please take note that this is slightly outdated. Why did you make this game? What inspired you? Most people don't actually know the answer to this one, but I was inspired by my sister. She was the first person I know who started reading the books, and she loved them. Well, as time went by, I started to program for computer, and my sister would sometimes ask me what it would be like if I made a video game based off the Warrior Cats books. So eventually I decided that it was about time to. To summarize, my sister was the main inspiration. She kept me going throughout the process. So can you sum up the features of the game? What makes it stand out from the rest? The game deviates from other games about Warrior Cats in the fact that it doesn't make a set-in-stone story for you to follow. Whereas in other games you'll play as Firestar or some other main character and follow the books' storylines, I decided to make one with a more Animal-Crossing-esque approach and ended up with the open-world make-your-own-cat and decide-your-own-fate game that it is today. I also chose to make all the cats in my game different from the ones in the books on purpose, to really make it feel less linear than a game which would walk you through the books would. That's what makes it stand out from the rest, I'd say. As for the features, I can easily sum them up by saying that pretty much anything a warrior cat would have to worry about is in this game-- Hunger, thirst, cars, enemy clans, hunting, getting reputation with your clan, finding a mate, all that good stuff. So is there any production of another Warrior Game coming soon? Or any game? Or are you just going to stick with Versions that follow if you continue? More likely than not I'll just keep updating Warrior Cats: Untold Tales. I don't plan on making another Warrior Cats video game entirely, at least not right now. As for other games, I'm sure that other people will follow and make their own games, perhaps even inspired by my game. So Version Eleven is Confirmed? Not at the moment, no. v10 is out, but v11 is still only a potential. All I can tell the fans is that they should check back often for more info. Always, of course So are you planning any special events for any fans, or even another contest? Well, I have been thinking about another contest for v11 if it is made. Also, an idea has surfaced that perhaps I could give fans a certain "code" which is able to be entered on the game itself to unlock something neat... But all of this is still just thoughts, nothing concrete yet. Are there any "secret" versions? Perhaps some that weren't put up for download or even only a couple have? Maybe a "V0"? v1 was only downloaded about 200 times in all before I made v2, so people who have v1 are rare indeed. Also, there is another "v0" that I made specifically for someone to make a large map of the world in-game with. This "v0" is formatted so that you have no hunger, no thirst, no enemy cats, you have the ability to turn invisible, there's no rain, and there's no night. Also, the clock is not visible in this version. All of this makes it a *lot* easier to get a large map of the entire game. The finished product of this person's efforts can be seen on the game's official website. That's quite interesting. Do you, in the future, think you will make a "strategy guide" for this game? I do not plan on making an official "strategy guide", but there were some fans who started making their own a while back. I know I tried to make one, yet it is so complex, it's rather hard to. Did you mean for it to be so complex when you made it? With the exception of things added in v2 through v10, I did plan on adding everything in v1 from the start. While making this, did you ever think that this would one day become popular with an official website and a giant thread with over 600 pages? I thought I'd get a fairly good amount of plays and popularity through it since the internet lacks games based on the Warrior Cats. However, a 600 page forum thread was certainly not one of my expectations. Thanks to all the awesome fans out there! Without you this game would be nothing. But I'm your best and greatest fan, aren't I? Aren't I? ':D Even though she hasn't shown her face around the forums or website, I'd count my sister as my 'best and greatest fan'. '*Silently cries in corner* Anyway, last question, because thinking of questions is too hard. What do you want to tell the fans? Anything you haven't been asked? Just want to throw out there? Anything? I'd love to tell my fans that they are all awesome. I actually almost abandoned this game project at v1 since it had been over a month and the game had only around 100 plays. But then a few fans came through for me and helped with the advertising and whatnot, and this is where it is today! Well, I'm glad for those fans. And you, of course. Goodbye, and may StarClan light your path! Trivia *To prevent controversy, Falcon star made it impossible to name your cat, "Falconstar". If you do try to name your cat Falconstar, the name will instead change it to "Nicetryhacker". *Falcon's main cat that he uses has a dark blue pelt. *In the template: the blue cat is homage to him, as this page was the first Real-World page to be made. Also See User:Falcon star Category:Real World Article Category:People Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles